


Clouds

by Lilmizzhugable13



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmizzhugable13/pseuds/Lilmizzhugable13
Summary: “Clouds would be one of the few things in her life that would have a permanent impact on her life, and she blamed Logan for that wholeheartedly.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Louise is 23 and Logan is 30. Enjoy!

It was raining for the first time in over three months. The entire town was plagued by a drought, one that was uncommon during Hurricane Season, but finally, at the beginning of November, the first tropical storm hit. Rain pouring relentlessly, heavy winds blowing the downpour about, raindrops colliding roughly against the buildings; this kind of weather was certainly not safe enough for a person to be caught outdoors in. For that reason, all school and college classes had been canceled until the harsh weather let up.  
  
Louise sighed as she sat in a booth, her eyes gazing at the flooded streets. The restaurant had to be closed today, but even if they had remained open, there wouldn't be any customers willing to battle the storm, so she was left with nothing else to do.  
  
She was alone, desperate to find something to do to distract herself from her thoughts. Her parents were upstairs, watching _Chicago_ for the third time that day. The lost their cable when the storm first hit in the morning. With nothing to do, her mom had somehow coerced them into have a family theatre movie night. It was too bad the only musical they had on DVD was _Chicago._  The first time was bearable. The second had Louise tugging at her ponytails. When her mom reached to replay the movie a third time, Louise made her escape. She'd rather face the storm for five seconds than sit through another two hours of her mother’s off-key singing.

It was times like these that made Louise miss her siblings. Of course she missed them when the lunch rush became too overwhelming for just three people to handle or when Jimmy Pesto taunted their father into another outrageous competition, but when Louise was experiencing an emotional turmoil, the feeling was tenfold. Tina was the first to go, leaving right after high school for some fancy Arts school in Boston. She received a full scholarship and majored in creative writing, her dream, but Louise couldn't help but feel bitter. Her big sister left without a second thought, but she still had Gene… for two years, at least. Gene hit the road with his band as soon as he graduated. They had no plans or goals, but their parents couldn't stop him. They tried to talk him out of it for months, but the day after graduation, Gene and his bandmates piled into a van and drove off. Last time she heard, they were in Nevada for some gig. Louise didn't bother asking anymore. Gene rarely called and her mother couldn't talk about him without dramatically bursting into tears.

She never regretted her decision to stay. Ever since she was nine, she knew the restaurant was hers. It was her destiny to control, and while world domination was something she grew out of, managing the restaurant was always her goal. She told her father so when she was a freshman, that she didn't have college in mind. Her father took it surprisingly well, but his only request was to do well in high school. It was a fair bargain, so she did, and somehow, she ended up enrolling at their local community college to major in Culinary Arts and minor in Business. Her parents were more than proud.

But they weren't the first person she told.  
  
She wrapped her arms tightly around her knees in an attempt at holding herself together. She quickly found out it wasn't working, and his words from several days before replayed over and over in her head. The gut-wrenching feeling returned, and it took all of her self-control to keep herself from lashing out at a nearby wall.  
  
_It was four days before the tropical storm had hit. Louise was sitting patiently at the grey steps she passed every day to get the Wagstaff, the place where they first met, the place she agreed to meet him._  
  
_He was the one who arranged this meeting, and yet for some reason, he was late. Louise didn't mind too much, though. She just came out of her last college class and the dinner rush didn't start until another hour. She had all the time in the world._  
_  
Louise didn't have to wait any longer, though. She noticed a familiar head of blond hair slowly walking towards her. His hands casually rested in the pockets of his suit. The grey one, the one Louise had bought him for his 23rd birthday. He was in no rush to arrive, even though he said in his text he had some "sort of important news" to tell her._

_Louise didn't miss her cue. “Yeah, take your sweet ass time! It's not like I have anywhere to be!” she yelled. She didn't, and she knew he knew that, but he still flipped her off. It was what they always did. It was safe._  
_  
When he finally arrived, Louise huffed and crossed her arms. “God, you walk too slow.” She knew she had more lines to say, but they were all caught in her throat when she looked at him closely. She forgot how good he looked in that suit. That's why she bought it for him in the first place. She didn't trust her voice, so she just glared at him. Just in case._

_Logan just shrugged. “Whatever Too-Low,” he sarcastically said. Louise punched his arm, but they both knew that she wasn't really that angry with him. She could never stay angry at him for too long..._

A large boom snapped Louise out of her thoughts. A few second later, a large lightning bolt forming just meters away from the restaurant. For a brief moment, she began to wonder if lightning posed any threat to her safety. It seemed unlikely, and while Louise was a risk taker, she didn't feel like dying by lightning, so she stood up and walked away from the windows. She ventured deeper into the restaurant, sighing as her surrounding became darker. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the difference.

Their electricity was still working, thankfully, but Louise chose to keep it off. It wasn't entirely dark since it was still technically the afternoon, but the light that came in through the windows was a bluish-grey hue. It was bright enough to see silhouettes but dark enough to hurt her eyes. That was fine with her. If her eyes ever teared up, she could blame it on the lighting.  
  
Before she sat down in another booth, she walked over to the kitchen and reached for one of the shelves above the sink. Her thin body stretched to pull down the three emergency candles her mother insisted they keep on hand in case there was a power outage or they ever needed to sing that song in _Tangled_ with the lanterns. Louise walked back out and sat them on the countertop. She then went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Her eyes scanned the random junk, searching for a pack of matches that she was certain she had placed there. It was probably the worst place to put matches. A psychopath could easily find them and set the entire building on fire, but nothing like that had happened for the 14 years they had been in there. Hell, even Louise hadn't used them yet. Finally, her eyes had laid on a bright yellow box. She snatched the matches and made her way back towards the counter. She looked at the candles for a moment then sat the pack of matches down beside them, deciding to wait before lighting the candles. Louise figured she wouldn't need to use the candles until much later on tonight. As soon as nightfall arrived, the restaurant would be pitch black. Who knew if she'd even stay that long here, but it was better to be prepared.  
  
Satisfied with her safety plan, Louise took a deep breath and slowly made her way towards the last booth. Once she arrived, her body sluggishly fell upon it with a soft thud. She carelessly undid her ponytails, bent her knees, and sighed. She didn't grow much. Tina and Gene took all the growth spurts, but Louise didn't mind. He never had any problems with her height.  
  
Her eyes stared up at the beige ceiling above her, her right arm draped casually across her forehead. Once again, started to think about him; only now, her thoughts began to drift much further back into time, roughly nine years ago. Back when everything was changing between the two. Closing her eyes, Louise imagined his face just as it had appeared on that particular day. Her lips slightly twitched into a smile.  
  
_For the first time in what seemed like forever, Louise and Logan were left alone together. It shocked everyone when the two first started to willingly hang out. Louise wasn't even sure how it happened. They would just run into each other at random places and somehow spend the entire day together. Then one day, they actually made plans, and the rest was history. Somehow, someone would find out about their plans. Either Gene read their texts or Tina overheard something or Tammy and Joseline would follow them or Cynthia would find out and tell her parents; either way, they would never actually hang out. Normally, they would have a crowd, a group of spectators waiting to see how they, self-declared arch-enemies, would interact in a civil way. But on that one day, no one knew and they were finally alone._

_They had spent three hours arguing back and forth on stupid topics (which cotton candy color tasted better, what Mr. Fishoder would do once he retired, when the Declaration of Independence was actually signed, whether the government actually faked the moon landing, who the current bachelor was going to give his final rose to, how college was so hard that a mere freshman wouldn't understand) before they decided to escape the blistering heat. It was in the triple digits, a little too hot for either of their liking, so they argued where they should take refuge, and somehow, they started the long and silent walk to Logan’s apartment._

_It was exactly what she expected a 21 year old college student’s apartment to look like. Books and papers thrown all over the place, mountains of clothes on chairs, random pieces of furniture that were not cohesive. Louise was grateful it didn't have a posh, state of the art, my-daddy-is-a-doctor-and-he-bought-me-everything look. Rummaging through his fridge, there was only a box of leftover pizza, jello, and beer._

_It wasn't Louise’s first encounter with alcohol. That was at one of Tammy’s parties she threw when her parents were gone. Louise was 12, a bud light was handed to her, she opened it, and that was it. Tina had to carry her home that night. She woke up the next morning to a hangover and pissed parents. And now she knew better. She knew to pace herself. She only drank on holidays with her parents supervising, and she knew her limits. One and a half glasses of wine. Two beers. She hadn't tried anything else (her parents didn't buy anything else)._

_So when Logan offered her a beer, she accepted. And when he offered her another, she accepted. And when he offered her another, she hesitated but accepted. She drank her the third one slowly, watching as Logan worked his way through two more. Then they were laughing and screaming and singing and fighting and somehow, they decided to take a walk. They didn't go far; they barely made it to the park five minutes away from Logan's apartment before collapsing on the grass. Neither Louise or Logan had made an effort to move from their respective, both far too comfortable and content, so they spent the rest of the day watching the clouds above them to even consider budging._

_The clouds in the sky were spread out into various shapes and sizes, each one slowly moving towards one another before meshing together and forming one larger cloud. Louise was grateful for the shade they provided, but to a tipsy Logan, It was the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed in his entire life._  
  
_"Hey Four Ears," he started before turning his head to look at Louise on his right. Louise turned her own head to look back at him, encouraging him to continue with whatever he was going to say. Taking her cue, Logan voiced his musing aloud, "You ever notice how… how the clouds always go from one to… to together?"_  
_  
Louise stared at him before giggling. "Huh?” Logan smiled at her, chuckled a bit, and pointed at the sky. Louise looked back up just in time to see two small clouds cross paths, forming a giant one. She smiled, looked back at Logan and said, “Well, I mean, I guess that that's a good way to see it, so yeah... but what made you say that?" she asked but Logan remained quiet._

_Louise watched as Logan's eyes drifted back to the clouds above them. Then her own head turned to face upwards at the abstract beings moving above. Several long moments of silence passed which were ultimately broken by Logan once more._

_"Do you think that will happen to you and me someday, Louise?" Louise’s eyes were open wide as she stared at Logan. His eyes never left the sky above._

_She felt panicked, alert, and now completely sober. She didn't know how to honestly respond to his question. Her instincts were urging her to laugh it off, lighten up the mood, and ignore any door he might have opened. This was too cliche for her, anyways. This felt like a scene torn out of Tina’s Friend-fiction. Two arch enemies falling in… having feelings for one another seemed entirely impossible for her. After all, Louise didn't do love or relationships or anything that had to do with feelings, really._

_But there was another part (a quieter one, but it was still there) that made her heart skip a few beats. To think that someone like Logan would picture his future and see Louise in it was flattering to say the least. How could she honestly just give that up so easily, slam that door he opened without blinking an eye? How could she completely reject the idea when she didn't even know her own feelings towards the matter? So she simply shrugged her shoulders and gave him an uncertain response. It was the best she could do for the time being._

_"I-I guess it depends on fate,” she swallowed the knot in her throat then continued, “anything's possible though." There was another long moment of silence. This time, Logan’s words echoed over and over again in the back of Louise’s mind, but she tried her best to ignore them and just focus on the orange sky above them. Cloud watching had never really been much of a hobby of hers, but she was still a little too fuzzy from the beers to tear herself away from it._

_"Do you want us to end up growing together someday?" This time, she was the one who broke the silence, and her words left Logan confused._  
  
_To be honest, he wasn't sure. He hadn't entertained that idea yet. He stared at one of the smaller clouds directly above his head as he tried to think of an answer. The moments ticked by before he arrived at some sort of conclusion._  
  
_"I think I would want that to happen to us, yeah."_  
  
It was one of the very few memories she had of Logan that Louise could easily recall and relive over and over again, no matter the situation. It was probably because for the first time in the five years they'd known each other, Logan showed Louise another emotion other than hatred, and that emotion was attraction. It was this knowledge alone that made her feel a surge of pride, knowing he had reserved such a feeling towards her and her alone. Or at least, that was how it used to be, back before she had ruined things between them.  
  
Louise let out a long, shaky breath, her eyes now wide open. She stared up at the ceiling long enough to see the stains, and in this lighting, she could pretend they were clouds. The right arm draped across her forehead slid over her eyes and forced them shut. She begged her mind over and over again to not think about anything having to do with clouds because it would only make her think of him, but Louise was never good at following orders. The first thing she saw the moment her eyelids closed were clouds.  
  
Clouds would be one of the few things in her life that would truly have a permanent impact on her life, and she blamed Logan for that wholeheartedly. She did not have a single memory about clouds that did not involve him, and she knew it was always going to be that way. Of course, she has watched clouds before when they weren't together, but it was because of him that she experienced cloud-watching with pure amazement and wonder, analyzing their movements as artfully and humanely possible. He made cloud-watching mesmerizing.  
  
Louise realized now that almost all of their most memorable moments together involved clouds. It was only natural, considering cloud-watching just happened to be Logan’s favorite pastime when drunk, and they spent many afternoons getting drunk. There was one afternoon, though, when they weren't drunk, when it made her wonder if it was some cosmic coincidence that the brighter moments in their relationship happened in the presence of the clouds above them.  
  
_"Four Ears, do you love me?" Logan asked calmly. His question was one he had asked her several times before, but it was always in the most inopportune times. Either they were drunk or arguing or drunkenly arguing, but Logan could never work up the courage to ask her at any other time. Until today._  
_  
"Sure,” she shrugged, “what about you?" It wasn't the most affectionate or reassuring answer, but it was Louise, and that's all Logan wanted._

_Logan broke his gaze from the clouds, his eyes soft and full of love. "I'll always love you, Louise. Always." There was a long pause of silence. Louise turned to him just as a smile spread. That smile disappeared, though, with Logan’s next words. "Louise, will you marry me?"_

_Louise blinked before sitting up, her eyes locked on him._

_The two were currently laying on the stairs, their eyes watching the moving white blurs. This had become almost a ritual for them over the years, not a week passing them by without the two of them stopping for a good few hours to just stare into the sky above and get lost in their own thoughts._  
  
_His question caught her completely off guard. She questioned whether she heard him correctly, even though she knew she did._  
  
_"W-What?" she asked incredulously._  
  
_Logan didn't respond. His lips pursed tightly together in a thin line as he stared intensely into Louise eyes. His arms were folded behind his head. Several moments passed in silence as Louise impatiently waited for him to say something, say anything to explain where his question had came from. He let out a sigh before raising his own torso up and resting his weight on his elbows. He shifted his body towards Louise own, his gaze never leaving her own._  
  
_It wasn't until the two were mere inches away from one another's faces that Logan began to speak again, “Will you marry me?” His steady gaze was filled with resolve. She knew he was being entirely serious, and she honestly was at a loss for words. She parted her lips to speak but couldn't find a word to say to him, so she remained quiet. Logan waited a few seconds for her to say something, anything, but as the moments ticked away, so did his composure. He crushed his own lips against her parted ones, and Louise response was instantaneous._  
  
_Louise immediately kissed back and followed whatever pace Logan set. Fast, slow, soft, rough. Louise relaxed her body until she once again was laying flat on the cement. Logan shifted until he was laying over Louise, his forearms bracing his body weight on either side of Louise’s head. They weren't too keen with public displays of affection, but all doubts were silenced as they quickly lost themselves in the heat of the moment._  
  
_But Logan had to pull himself away. He needed an answer. The moment their lips separated, Louise’s eyes slowly opened as she stared intensely up at him. Both were out of breath, their panting hitting the other’s flushed face, their huffing chests brushing together._  
_  
"Again, will you marry me, Louise?"_

_Louise looked at him with wide eyes before pressing her palms to his chest, her right palm feeling his heart beat heavily against his chest. She lightly pushed him away, and Logan immediately complied. The two sat up._

_"Logan, I... we can't..." Logan’s expression of genuine hurt and rejection almost made her take back her words, but the prospect of marriage strengthened her resolve. It wasn't as if he asked her to move in; he asked her to marry him. Marry! The word alone made her skin crawl._

_But she had felt the same way about relationships and look at her now; in a committed relationship for three years. Maybe even engaged?_

_Louise shook her head. "I’m too young to get married!"_

_Logan frowned. "I think that now would be as good a time as any to get married, but it's up to you to decide if it's me you want to marry."_  
  
_Louise eyes widened, and once again, she was at a loss for words. Just as before, her lips parted slightly but no words left her mouth, and Logan couldn't resist the urge to kiss her vulnerable-looking lips, so he placed one hand at the back of her head and guided their lips together. Logan brought his other hand to her cheek, his lips frantically moving along her own in a desperate attempt to convince her._  
  
_"So what do you say?" he asked once they pulled apart. He closed his eyes for a moment._

_Louise wrapped her slender fingers around his wrist. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to say yes to make him happy, but Louise wouldn't allow herself to. She couldn't ignore her own limits just to please someone else. She never did, and even though she loved Logan more than she had ever loved anyone before, she just couldn't do it._

_"I'm sorry, I'm not ready yet... but… maybe in a few years I will be." Her answer wasn't a complete form of rejection, but she still felt guilty. It was an empty promise, and he knew her well enough to understand that._

_Logan released her face from his hands and leaned back, distancing their faces once more. He let out a long sigh, ran his fingers through his hair, and laid back down on the step._

_"Alright, Four Ears. Whatever you want."_  
  
It had been almost five years since he had proposed to her that first time and nearly two years since he tried to convince the young woman to marry him a second time, and yet again, she rejected him. Her excuse was still the same: she was too young. Logan accepted her answer, but as time passed, their relationship went awry. They slowly matured into adults in their own way; Louise had officially graduated with a bachelor's and Logan applied himself more into his job. The two slowly started to drift apart, and five months after he proposed the second time, they both agreed their relationship was nothing but a dead weight. Well Louise said that, right after Logan said he couldn't invest his efforts in a relationship that wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Louise’s eyes filled with tears as she shifted her position on the booth. She was now lying on her side, staring at the opposite seat. Looking back, she was surprised their relationship lasted as long as it did. Louise was 18 when Logan first proposed, and yes, she was too young, but Logan wasn't. He was 25. The next time he proposed, he was 28. Their seven year difference never seemed like a problem, but now she realized it was their biggest enemy. Logan was practically babysitting her their entire relationship.  
  
The storm outside only seemed to worsen as the day dragged on, and Louise wondered what Logan was doing in that exact moment. But it's not like it really mattered. The two weren't exactly speaking to one another at the moment, though that was her own fault. As she stared at the red plastic seat in front of her, she focused back to her initial thought, about the meeting between at the park just four days before today.  
  
_"So what was so important that you just had to bother me with? Are you finally getting that face lift?" Louise asked, a playful glint in her bright eyes._  
  
_Logan expression wasn't one of amusement, though. No, he was completely and entirely serious right now. Louise recovered and adjusted her attitude._  
  
_"You know how I've been dating Shanea for the past year now?" he asked. Louise paused then stiffly nodded her head._  
  
_"I wanted you to hear it from me and not..." Logan drifted off to look directly in her eyes before letting out a long sigh. The knife in Louise’s stomach twisted. "Fuck, this is so annoying. Anyways, Shanea and I are getting married." Louise felt all the blood leave her face at his words._  
  
_It had been no secret that Logan and the Shanea had been seeing each other from a distance for over a year now. In fact, Louise was completely fine with them being a long-distance couple because she never once imagined things to actually last as long as they did, let alone lead to the two getting engaged. At this very moment, Louise was only able to form one coherent word._  
  
_"When?" she asked, her eyes still wide with shock. She looked like a ghost, but Logan paid no notice to this and he casually answered her question._  
  
_"In a month."_  
  
_As soon as the words registered in Louise’s brain, she lost all traces of coherent thought. She felt dizzy and nauseous at the same time,and then that all left when panic set in. The next thing she knew, her legs began to move and her body retreated quickly into alleyways. She had no idea where she was going; her sole intention was to get as far as she could from Logan._  
  
_Louise’s body ran on pure instinct. She darted throughout the buildings until her mind finally started working again. When she recognized the dock above her, she stopped running. Her muscles burned from overexertion, her body leaned forward as she struggled to catch her breath. She had forgotten to breathe as she ran, and fear alone dragged her body away from the steps. Now that she had finally snapped back to reality, she felt the tears leaked from both corners of her eyes. Her crying immediately turned into violent sobs, and she soon sunk to her knees. Her sobs coming much harder now, wracking her entire body as she curled up into a ball. Never in her life had she felt as much pain as she did in her heart. Then again, never in a million years would she have imagined falling so madly in love with Logan._  
  
_But this was what Louise wanted, right? She had turned him down for marriage twice already, and she knew how much it had hurt him both times. She wasn't ready yet. She was afraid of taking a step as big as marriage. That was asking a bit too much of her. She was only 23; she still had some growing up to do. That's why she had supported his relationship with Shanea. She was sick of being the person who would always end up hurting him in the end._  
  
_She wanted him to find someone who could make him happy, because in her opinion, he could do so much better than her. And now, he really was going to be doing better by marrying Shanea. At least she accepted to his marriage proposal, unlike Louise who had turned him down twice. No, Shanea definitely would make him happier than Louise ever could. She had hurt him too much as it is._  
  
Louise sat up, pay no attention to the fresh set of tears now flowing down her face. She felt guilty now for running off on Logan that day, but she felt even worse for avoiding him. She did everything she could to avoid facing him and giving him some sort of an explanation. He had came to the restaurant three times already, and each time, she was lucky enough to see him before he saw her. She hid in the kitchen, and her mother would come up with some excuse for her. Her parents never asked, but Louise knew Cynthia had probably barged into the shop one day and told them when she wasn't around. Maybe that's why her parents gave her that look...  
  
Meanwhile, on the other end of the city, Logan sat alone on his bed, his hands clasped behind his head as he stared ahead at the wall. His mind drifted to the events that had taken place four days earlier. He tried to figure out what was wrong with Louise, but it wasn't too hard for him to piece things together.  
  
She was hurt. He could see that much in her eyes the moment the words left his mouth. He never anticipated her running away from him in such a frenzy, though, and he was still in shock. Louise never lost her composure so quickly.  
  
He hated this entire situation because, despite everything he had with Shanea, he still loved Louise. To be honest, Shanea was just a means for him to get his mother off his back. She constantly nagged about settling down and old age and grandchildren. He had finally cracked, and around that time, he coincidentally met his old fling. It was just pure luck she was single and still interested.

And, although he hated to admit it, he was using Shanea to get over Louise. He had decided a while back, before he had even began dating Shanea, that Louise would probably never want to marry him. She just didn't seem like she would ever be ready for something like that, and he couldn't bring himself to force her to. He was 30, and by now, almost all the students from his graduating class were either engaged or married. And now he was too.

Logan stood up from his bed and began pacing around his bedroom. His hands rubbed against his face as he glanced over at his bed, his mind immediately flooded with a memory between himself and Louise. One he had suppressed since he begun seeing Shanea.  
  
_"L-Logan, are you sure about this?" A very naked seventeen-year-old Louise asked from beneath him, her breathing heavy and labored as Logan looked down at her._  
  
_"Louise, I already told you, if you aren't comfortable doing this, we don't have to. All you have to do is say the word, and I promise you we can stop.” His voice held so much concern and compassion, it seemed foreign to him._  
  
_They had already made it this far anyhow. All that was left to do was to take the final step towards discarding their virginity, but it was her nervousness that had driven her to interrupt it. Then, Louise smiled sweetly at him, and Logan bent down to kissed her, trying his stop his body from shaking._  
  
Logan sighed roughly, forcing himself out of his thoughts. His back pressed against a wall and slowly sunk down into a sitting position on the floor. He burying his hands in his hair and stared at the bed in front of him. The memory of their first time together was still fresh in his mind. His shaking arms, her soft skin, the heavy atmosphere, their moans... He shouldn't be thinking about something like that. He shouldn't be missing another woman because he was going to be marrying Shanea within a month. But dammit, he couldn't help himself. There was just too much to remember when it came to Louise.  
  
"I'm getting married in less than thirty days!" Logan slammed his fist against the carpeted floor below him as hard as he could. Logan felt tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to convince himself it was because of the pain in his fist and not because his eyes just landed on a pink garment hidden under his bed.

_“Are you sure about this?” he asked. Louise shook her head._

_No. No she was not sure about this. All her life, Louise had worn her bunny ears with pride. They weren't just an accessory anymore; they were a part of her. In fact, she wouldn't even be thinking about giving them up right now if it weren't for the constant headaches she got. Damn puberty, the ultimate con artist. It didn't make her body grow taller or her boobs get bigger. Nope. It only gave her periods and a big head. Louise buried her face into her hands and sighed which turned into a huff which turned into a scream. How frustrating._

_Logan laughed. “Okay,” he said before reaching to her head._

_She never experienced such a rush of emotions like this before. She was grateful the thing was off her head. She would be starting college soon. She would be ridiculed by all her classmates. Getting rid of her ears was a good thing, but she couldn't ignore how empty she felt. She felt so exposed and open. She would have thrown her hands over her head if they weren't catching the tears falling from her eyes. Then came the embarrassment. She was already 19; she shouldn't be crying over a hat. What would her friends think? And her siblings? And her parents? Would they be disappointed knowing Louise was crying right now? That's why she came over to Logan's apartment. She knew he was the only one who wouldn't judge her._

_They had been sitting in silence for five minutes before Logan spoke._

_“You good, Two Ears?”_

Louise laughed, tears pouring from her eyes. She was sitting on a stool, staring at the blank chalkboard, trying to come up with a Burger-of-the-Day for their next business day, but she couldn't focus on puns right now.

She had no right to be missing him right now. She had been given two opportunities to have him, and she gave them up without. He had every right to move on with someone who was better than her. She was a horrible person to reject him with her stupid excuse, but what's been done cannot be erased now, and she just had to accept the fact that he was marrying someone else now. He deserved better, and that's all she had to think to keep herself from doing something irrational.

Louise’s eyes drifted around the empty restaurant until they land on the hooks in the kitchen. She weakly spun on the stool and numbly made her way across the room, gaze transfixed on her apron. She pulled it from the hook and reached into the pocket, pulling out a photograph of herself and Logan kissing. They had taken it at his college graduation. Logan had always wanted her make a copy of the image for himself, but she never got around to actually doing it. She had just placed it in her apron and forgot about it.  
  
Louise slid the picture into her jean pocket before hanging her apron. She slowly looked around the kitchen and stopped when she saw the pantry door.

Her parents had to pick up Tina from the airport, so they left 17-year-old Louise in charge of closing up the restaurant by herself for the first time. She wasn't alone, though.

Louise closed her eyes.

_"Logan!" Louise yelled as he forced his way into the restaurant, a smirk never leaving his face. She felt her body being guided to the kitchen and into the pantry. Logan locked the door behind them, his gaze instantly falling on her body. Immediately, he stalked towards her in two short strides, pressed his body against hers, and covered her mouth with his. He hoisted her thighs up and wrapped them around his waist, her green dress bunching around her hips. After several moments, she broke the kiss to glare at him, her arms and legs still wrapped around him_  
  
_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed at him. His eyes sparkled with amusement._

_"You," he whispered before covering her mouth once again, his movements more frantic this time._  
  
Louise blanched at the memory. The stress of her thoughts made her heart wrench into her stomach as she remembered everything good she once had with Logan. She stared at her hands as they clenched tightly into fists, the same mantra repeating itself over and over in her head as she tried to keep it together.  
  
_He can do better than me. He can do better than me. He can do better than me._  
  
She was feeling that familiar dizzy feeling again, the memories shared between herself and Logan becoming too much for her to handle. She clutched the sides of her head with her hands as a migraine settled in. She begged the fresh set of tears to stay behind her eyelids and grimaced as she felt the salty stream reach her chin. The moment her eyes closed, she saw his face again.  
  
Not for the first time tonight, Louise was filled with regret. She regretted everything that she had done over the past few years: turning his marriage proposals down, supporting his decision to start dating Shanea, losing her composure when he told her about his engagement. She realized in this very moment that marriage was nothing to fear, not when it meant Logan was stuck with her forever. Her fears were unprecedented because she was madly in love with Logan, and reaching that level of commitment with him wasn't as ridiculous as she originally thought. But it was too late. Logan was marrying Shanea, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Her entire body felt deathly cold as she leaned over the sink, closed her eyes, and listened to her tears fall onto metal...  
  
Logan stared out of his window. Thoughts of Louise plagued his mind the entire day, and it left him second guessing his idea to marry Shanea. He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't thinking of battling the current storm outside just to see her, just to talk to her about all of this, but he feared another rejection and ruining his relationship with Shanea, especially if it was over a woman who didn't love him anymore. Even if he still loved her with all of his being.  
  
Could he be happy with Shanea? He was starting to question that a lot lately, even before he told Louise about his engagement. To be quite honest, he wasn't sure if he could be happy with the other. His heart was lost to his first and true love, Louise.  
  
His leg bounced, his instincts driving him to go outside in this hellish weather just to see Louise again. Even if it's just one last time, he needed to make some sort of closure with her, or this marriage wasn't going to happen at all. He'd go insane first. Grabbing a poncho from a nearby coat rack, Logan let out a long sigh before throwing the plastic material over his head...  
  
Louise’s eyes shot open as she heard a loud and frantic pounding coming from the window on the restaurant. She roughly rubbed the tears away with her hand and took deep shuddering breaths. She knew she looked like hell right now from crying. Her eyes felt puffy and she could still feel the drying tear tracks on her cheeks, but she hoped that whoever was at the door wouldn't notice due to the darkness. Who the hell would be stupid enough to be out in this weather, anyways?  
  
Once she composed herself, Louise sighed and made her way to the door. Her breath left her lungs the moment she laid eyes on the man banging on the door. There, in all his glory, was a distraught (and extremely drenched) Logan. He looked angry, but for some reason, she doubted that he was actually angry. Her eyes were wide as she unlocked and opened the door. She was too speechless to bother inviting him inside. Logan took a step towards her after a long pause, and instinctively, her body stepped backwards to give him room to enter. He shut the door behind him and pulled the soaked poncho off, discarding the plastic material to the floor without a word.  
  
Aside from his hair and shoes, Logan was dry. For the first time in four days, their eyes met. It was times like these she wished she still wore her bunny ears so she had something to pull. Now, she didn't even have her pony tail, so Louise was left with clenching her hands. Her eyes frantically searched for a sign that he wasn't really there, that it was all her imagination.  
  
"Logan..." she whispered, and the young man blinked, walked up to her and crossed his arms defiantly. Louise unconsciously mirrored his stance. This was a position the two were all too familiar with, but this time, things were different. So much different.  
  
_Because he's getting married..._  
  
Louise reminded herself as she looked towards the floor and took a few steps back. Logan frowned but remained in his spot.

"I just have to know something, Bunny..." he said softly enough for her to hear him. A loud noise of lightning crackled right after. Louise looked up into his eyes then quickly looked back down when she felt a familiar pain in her chest. She forgot how much she loved that nickname. Logan took a deep breath before continuing, "Would you have married me now had all of this not happened?"

Louise eyes widened in shock before she let out a shaky breath, her arms dropping in shame. She slowly nodded.

"But you're engaged now, so it doesn't matter."

Logan’s body went rigid. Her voice was practically a whisper, but he heard every word she said. He mellowed over her words for a minute before softening his gaze. He cautiously took one step forward. Louise stiffened but stayed in her place, so Logan closed the distance between them. One of his hands lowered to her hair and ran through it. He could tell she hadn't been taking care of herself. Her hair was limp and rough, but that simple action brought forth many repressed memories. Her hair was so dark. He can still picture the small ponytails peaking behind pink ears. An aroma of burgers and soap reminded him of the late nights they spent together, when she had fallen asleep before him, when he stayed awake for hours just holding her and burying his nose into her hair. It was a scent he wanted to smell forever.

The feeling of his hand drifting from her hair to her cheek made Louise look up, not at his eyes but just his face in general. His sharp jawline that would be covered in hickeys, his cheeks that easily flushed at whatever Louise did, his bangs that always covered her eyes and annoyed Louise to no end. Then his lips -- his pink, chapped, memorable lips -- started to move, and Louise stared at them.

"I don't have to be... not to her at least,” they mumbled. Louise looked into his eyes just as he asked, “Will you marry me, Louise?"

She felt her heart stopped, and she was immediately wracked with guilt. She had denied him so many times before, and from what she could tell, Shanea truly made him happy. It almost drove her to turn him down once again just so he could be happy with the other woman, but her bruised heart was winning that battle. She just couldn't bring herself to turn him down, so she remained quiet. As he stared at her, he realized one thing...

"I really missed you, Four Ears."  
  
Louise’s eyes watered, a sigh escaping her lips. "I missed you too." She missed everything.  
  
Logan smiled. "Louise, will you marry me? For real this time," he asked calmly; on the inside, he was anything but. He was terrified she'd say no again. The first two times killed him. Now he was here, impulsive and vulnerable, and if he was rejected again, he had no idea how he could pull himself together. But then Louise nodded her head, and his body froze.  
  
"Yes,” she whispered. She laughed, closed her eyes, and allowed a few tears to fall down her cheeks. “I should have told you that a long time ago, but yes." Logan didn't hesitate. His hand guided Louise’s lips to his, and their bodies responded in a rhythm both were used to by now.

And for the first time a long time, everything would start to go right because when two people are meant to be, everything will somehow end up falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was based on one I read a while back. It was a Shameless MickyxIan fic, and when I first read it, I cried. It was heartbreaking. I read it a few years ago, and for some reason, it just came back into my mind. I tried to look for it again, but I couldn't find it.
> 
> It's a similar concept to this fic except the main symbol was the ocean and how Mickey and Ian never saw it. They broke up before they could, and during one stormy night, they just think back at their relationship. It didn't have a happy ending, and it was just all heartbreak.
> 
> If anyone knows what I'm talking about, please tell me. I'd like to read it again and give it credit. Thank you!


	2. Timeline

So I decided to post a timeline to Clouds mostly because I was confused while writing the fic. I had to organize the events, and if I needed to do this to understand my story, then the readers might be confused. So here you go.

  * Louise and Logan meet when she's 9 and he's 16.
  * Logan graduates when he's 17, turning 18. 
  * They start hanging out when she's 12 and he's 19
  * Logan hints he likes Louise when she's 14 and he's 21, when they're cloud-watching for the first time.
  * Tina graduates.
  * They start dating when she's 15 and he's 22.
  * A year later, Gene graduates.
  * Logan graduates from college and finds a job (doing what? I honestly don't know. I'm not that creative)
  * Louise buys Logan the grey suit when she's 16 and he's 23.
  * They have sex for the first time when she's 17 and he's 24.
  * Louise and Logan have sex in the pantry.
  * Louise graduates from high school.
  * Logan proposes when she's 18 and he's 25.
  * Louise decides to stop wearing her bunny ears.
  * Louise graduates college when she's 20.
  * Logan proposes again when she's 21 and he's 28.
  * They break up five months after.
  * Six months later, Logan starts dating Shanea, and they're both 29.
  * Logan proposes to Shanea when they're 30.
  * Logan tells Louise about the engagement.
  * Four days later, the story takes place.



  
I hope this clarifies any confusion. Thank you for reading!


End file.
